Wale und Menschen
Ggg thumb|338pxWalfang ist die Jagd auf Wale durch Menschen, meist von Schiffen aus. In den Anfangszeiten war dabei vor allem die Gewinnung von Tran das Ziel, der als Brennstoff und industrieller Grundstoff diente. Früher wussten die Menschen so gut wie nichts über Wale. Wale sind sehr große Tiere, daher hatten die Menschen auch solche Angst vor ihnen. Die Leute dachten Wale wäre agressive, gefährliche, rießige, menschenfressende Monster. In manchen Kulturen galt der Wal als eine Art Dämon bzw. Meeresungeheuer, dessen Ziel es ist die Menschen zu töten. Die Menschen auf hoher See hatten Angst, da sie fürchteten ein Wal würde das Schiff samt Passagiere ertränken, in dem er sich auf das Boot wirft oder das Boot ramt. Mit der Zeit überwindeten die Menschen diese Ängste fuhren aufs Meer hinaus und fingen Wale. Es wurde immer beliebter Wale zu fangen. Aus einem Wal wurde damals sehr viel hergestellt. Wer einen Wal fing galt als Held. Im späten Mittelalter also vor 500 Jahren war der Walfang schon eine echte Industrie. Ganze Flotten fuhren aus, um die großen Wale, vor allem Glattwale, Grönandwale und Nordkaper, abzuschlachten. Die beliebteste Fangmethode bestand darin ,die Tiere in unübersichtliche Gegenden zwischen Inseln und Sandbänke zu treiben und in Panik zu versetzen. Bei der japanischen Walfangflotte, in der Antarktis, schießt man bevorzugt zuerst mit Harpunen auf die Wale, dann schießen die Walfänger zusätzlich mit einem Gewehr mehrmals auf den Wal bis er nach einem qualvollen, ca. zwanzigminütigen Todeskampf stirbt. Die Walfänger binden den Wal an ihr Boot und bringen den Wal zum Hauptschiff der Flotte ,wo dass Fleisch der Wale, für kommerzielle Zwecke , verarbeitet wird. Wale verwesen ziemlich schnell. Der Verwesungsprozess setzt bei Walen nach ca. 12 Stunden ein, daher haben die Walfänger nicht sehr viel Zeit. *Infoblatt Walfang *Walfang. Ewige Jagdgründe *Atlanticblue - Das Meeresschutzprojekt *Eine kleine Geschichte des Walfangs thumb|left|244px Moby Dick Gelegentlich werden Wale geboren, die keine Körperpigmente besitzen, als Walalbinos. Ein solcher weißer Pottwal die Hauptfigur im 1851 erschienen Roman "Moby Dick" des amerikanischen Schriftstellers Herman Melville. Der Walfänger bessesene Kapitän Ahab versucht den ausergewöhnlichen Wal zu fangen und zu töten. Er will Moby Dick, den weißen Wal, der ihm das Bein abgerissen hat, jagen und erlegen. Doch Moby Dick entkommt ihm immer wieder. Der Walfänger gibt nicht auf, verfolgt ihn um die ganze Welt und ging schließlich mit dem Wal zugrunde. Melville hat selbst einige Fangreisen mit gemacht, daher sind die Schilderungen recht wirklichkeitsnah beschrieben. Walfang früher thumb|292pxSchon vor Jahrtausenden strandeten immer wieder sterbende Wale. Die an der Küste lebenden Menschen sahen in der riesigen Menge Fett und Fleisch, die plötzlich vor ihnen lag, vermutlich ein Geschenk des Meeresgottes: Sie aßen das Fleisch, nutzten den Tran als Brennstoff und die Knochen als Baumaterial. Später wagten besonders Mutige, Wale in Küstennähe zu jagen. Die ersten Walfänger waren vermutlich die Wikinger. Schon damals benutzen die Basken wahrscheinlich Harpunen. (Das Wort Harpune für einen mit Widerhaken versehen Speer leitet sich von dem baskischen Wort "arpoi" ab, das "schnell fangen" bedeutet.) Den Kardaver des erlegten Wals, der wegen seiner dicken Speckschicht an der Wasseroberfläche treib, schleppten sie dann an die Küste und zerlegten ihn. Bald wurden die "Küstenwale" selten, und die Basken dehnten ihre Fanggründe immer mehr aus: Sie verbesserten ihre Fanggeräte, bauten seetüchtige Schiffe und erreichten damit schon 1372 Neufundland, waren also lange vor Kolumbus auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent. Andere Nationen wie England, Frankreich, Spanien und schließlich Holland beteiligten sich bald am großen Kesseltreiben auf die Riesen des Meeres und verfolgten sie bis in die Antarktis. In jedem Frühjahr verließen Flotten von Fangschiffen die Häfen. Die Walfänger trieben die Herden der Glattwale, Grönlandwale und Nordkaper zwischen Inselgruppen in die Enge und stachen sie in Landnähe ab, bis das Meer rot war von Blut. An den Küsten errichteten sie provisorische Walkochereien, wo sie den in Streifen geschnittenen Speck zu Tran kochten und in Fässer füllten. Damals wurden Wale wegen der zahlreichen Produkte gefangen, die man aus ihnen herstellen konnte. Sie wurden zu Nahrung, Dünger, Futter, Öl, Speck, Kosmetika, Gelatine, Arzneimittel, Seife oder Schuhcreme verarbeitet .In der 1619 von Hollädern gegründeten Stadt Smeerenburg auf der Amsterdam-Insel bei Spitzbergen arbeiteten in guten Jahren 300 Mann. Der Walfang war ein gutes Geschäft. Manch ein Reeder wurde daran reich. Doch es war auch recht gefährlich, nicht nur für die Wale: Die Schiffe sanken im Sturm, zerschellten an den Eisbergen oder froren im Treibeis fest. Walfang Heute thumb|342px Auch heute noch werden jedes Jahr zahlreiche Wale und Delfine durch die Jagd getötet. Sei es als ungewollter Beifang in der Fischerei oder durch gezielte Jagd. Wale und Delfine gehören zu den bedrohten Tierarten. So genügten in der Antarktis nur 40 Jahre intensiven Walfangs mit modernen Maschinen, um die Blauwale fast auszurotten. Zwar wurden die Tiere schon 1966 weltweit unter Schutz gestellt, sie wurden aber dennoch illegal weiter gejagt. Die Regierung unternimmt nichts dagegen, so dass Wale einfach weiter sinnlos geschlachtet werden. Wale wurden früher gefangen um sie zu Nahrung, Dünger, Futter, Öl, Speck, Kosmetika, Gelatine, Arzneimittel, Seife oder Schuhcreme zu verarbeiten. Heute sind wir bei der Produktion all dieser Güter nicht mehr auf den Walfang angewiesen. Vieles kann man chemisch oder mit pflanzlichen Rohstoffen herstellen. In Japan ist Walfleisch zwar als Delikatesse beliebt, jedoch kein Grundnahrungsmittel. Außerdem ist Walfleisch heute so stark durch Umweltgifte belastet, dass es zum Verzehr ungeeignet ist. Häufig lohnt sich das Fangen von Walen wirtschaftlich überhaupt nicht. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Situation in Island. Dort wurde 1989 der Walfang eingestellt. 1991 begann man mit der Walbeobachtung, einem Wirtschaftszweig, der für den Tourismus immer interessanter wurde. Schon bald wurde thumb|left|220pxmit Walbeobachtungstouren viel mehr Geld eingenommen als früher mit dem Walfang. 2003 startete Island jedoch erneut die Waljagd, angeblich aus wissenschaftlichen Gründen. Nicht nur für den Tourismus wirkte sich dieser Sinneswandel sehr negativ aus. Das Argument, dass der Walfang aus wissenschaftlichen Gründen nötig sei, wird von vielen Meeresforschern bestritten. Für sie ist es in der Regel wesentlich aufschlussreicher, die Wale lebend in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu beobachten. Trotzdem werden Wale weiter gejagd, wegen des Geldes. Jeder tote Wal thumb|262pxbringt den Walfängern eine Menge Geld. Zudem gitl Walfleisch in einigen Ländern als Delikatesse. Die Regierungen vertuschen einfach, dass Wale weiterhin auf grausame Weise gejagd werden. Der Walfang wird damit begründet, dass man die Tiere doch nur zur Erforschung jagd, die Abschlachtung der Wale ein Teil ihrer Kultur ist oder dass Wale und Delfine die gesamte Fischpopulation zu stark verringern und man dies stoppen möchte. Industriell betriebener Walfang ließ in der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts die Bestände großer Wale dramatisch schrumpfen. Viele Arten waren, oder sind nun vom Aussterben bedroht. Wale gelten wegen ihrer großen Gehirne und ihrem komplexen Sozialverhalten als besonders intelligente Tiere. Durch diesen Hintergrund ist der Walfang international umstritten. Er wird heute nur noch von wenigen Ländern betrieben ,wie beispielsweise Japan, Norwegen, Dänemark und Island. Alle am Walfang interessierten Länder haben sich alle möglichen Ausreden und Tricks einfallen lassen, um die Jagd trotz Verbote fortzusetzen. Japan und Norwegen weigern sich beispielsweise noch immer den kommerziellen Walfang thumb|left|266pxeinzustellen. Hinzukommt, dass manche Walarten wie die Narwale oder Delfinarten nicht unter das offizielle Walfangverbot fallen. Hunderttausende von Delfinen sterben jährlich als so genannter Beifang: das heißt sie werden mit getötet, wenn es um den Fang von Thunfisch geht. Die treibenden Fischernetze werden den Tieren zum Verhängnis. Da sie heutzutage aus Kunststoff hergestellt sind, können Delfine diese Netze nicht orten, sie verheddern sich darin und müssen qualvoll ertrinken. Zum Schutz der Wale und Delfine haben sich viele Organisationen gegründet, die versuchen auf die Gefahr hinzuweisen und die versuchen, das Schlimmste abzuwenden - dass es bald gar keine Wale und Delfine mehr im offenen Meer geben wird. Walschutz *Wal- und Delfinschutz siehe: diesen Artikel *Link zu einer Dokumentation über Paul Watson (einen bekannten Walschützer) *Link zur Dokumentation Whale Wars - Am Ende der Welt *Es gibt eine Dokuserie namens "Whale Wars“, die sich mit dem Walfang und dem Schutz der Wale auseinandersetzt: Die Organisation Sea Shepherd versucht den Walfang zu stoppen. Sie versuchen die Walfänger von ihren grausamen Walabschlachtungen auf gewaltfreie Weise abzuhalten, damit die Ausrottung der Wale endlich ein Ende hat. Zugleich wird die Gruppe von Kamerateams begleitet. Für den Schutz der Wale riskieren die Sea Shepherds sogar ihr Leben. Seit 2004 fährt die Tierschutz Organisation Sea Shepherd jedes Jahr, sobald die Walfangseason beginnt, raus in die Antarktis, um die japanische Walfangflotte aufzuhalten. Die Serie gibt es allerdings erst seit 2008. Hier sind ein Trailer und ein paar Auschnitte: Jetzt Reichts!,Kampf auf See,Nisshin Maru in Gefahr,Sea Sepherds gerammt!,Auf zu neuen Ufern!,Ady Gill gerammt *Dokumentation über Buckelwale und Walfang Grausame Jagdmethoden thumb|296pxDie Jagd auf Wale wird – außer beim indigenen Walfang – mit Explosiv-Harpunendurchgeführt. Ein Sprengkörper wird in den Körper der Wale geschossen, der im Körper der Tiere explodiert und das Tier innerlich zerreißt. Weniger als die Hälfte der Wale kommt jedoch unmittelbar beim ersten Schuss ums Leben, da ein genaues Zielen von den Schiffen auf hoher See nicht möglich ist. Der Todeskampf der Meerestiere kann sich so über eine Stunde hinziehen. Wale sind Säugetiere und verfügen über ein hoch entwickeltes Nervensystem ähnlich dem des Menschen. Nachdem das Tier harpuniert wurde und oft noch am Leben ist, wird es mit dem an der Harpune befestigten Tau zum Fangschiff geschleppt. Dort kann der Wal zur weiteren Verarbeitung an Bord gezogen werden. In den vielen Fällen, in denen das Tier noch nicht gestorben ist, wird eine "sekundäre Tötungsmethode" angewandt. Meist werden Gewehre benutzt, bei japanischen Jagden kommt teilweise auch eine nicht-explosive (oder "kalte") Harpune zum Einsatz. Die Tötung durch Elektroschock, eine besonders ineffektive und grausame Methode, wurde und wird womöglich immernoch beim japanischen Walfang angewendet. Norwegische thumb|left|296pxWalfänger propagieren immer wieder, dass die Wale sehr schnell tot sind, da man mit der Explosivharpune auf den Kopfbereich bzw. kurz dahinter zielen würde, um einen möglichst raschen Tod zu erreichen. Offenbar werden dadurch tatsächlich kürzere Tötungszeiten erzielt. Ungeachtet dessen meiden die japanischen Fänger absichtlich den Kopf des Tieres, um die Ohrpfropfen unversehrt zu lassen. Japan behauptet, dass diese von Bedeutung für die Forschung sind. "Forschung" wird immer wieder als Argument missbraucht, um den kommerziellen Walfang zurechtfertigen – und das, obwohl "wissenschaftliche" Walfangprogramme von der IWCheftig und wiederholt als unnötig für Erhaltungs- und Bewirtschaftungszweckekritisiert wurden. Die IWC hat ihrerseits verschiedene Resolutionen verabschiedet, in denen dieMitgliedsstaaten aufgefordert werden, schonende und nicht tödliche Technikeneinzusetzen. Es gibt bereits hinreichende Beweise dafür, dass die derzeit eingesetzten Methoden, bei denen das Eintreten der Bewusstlosigkeit oder Gefühllosigkeit von Walen abgeschätzt wird (nämlich das Ausbleiben jeglicher thumb|284pxBewegungen des Tieres), einer dringenden Neubewertung bedürfen. Die Tatsache, dass ein Tierbewegungsunfähig gemacht oder gar gelähmt wurde, bedeutet im Umkehrschluss nicht, dass es damit auch bewusstlos ist und keine Schmerzen und keine Angst mehr erleben kann. Es ist daher durchaus möglich, dass manche Wale während des Aufschneidens und Auseinandernehmens im Rahmen des Verarbeitungsprozesses anBord eines Walfangschiffes noch in der Lage sind, Schmerzen zu empfinden. Die Einschätzung wie grausam der Walfang tatsächlich ist, darf außerdem nicht allein an dem Zeitraum des Todes bzw. der Bewusstlosigkeit festgemacht werden. Sie muss auch jene Schmerzen und Leiden einbeziehen, die dem Tier schon während der Jagdund kurz vor dem Tod zugefügt werden. Für Wale müssen auch Überlegungen zum Trauma der Jagd und den Auswirkungen der Jagd auf andere Mitglieder der Familie oder der sozialen Gruppe berücksichtigt werden. Erforderlich sind auch Untersuchungen über die Intensität und den Grad der Schmerzen und des Leidens, die dem Tier während des Tötungsprozesses zugefügt werden. Walfang Wegen der vielen Produkte, die man aus Walen gewinnen konnte, waren die sanften Riesen seit jeher eine reiche Beute. Schon vor Jahrtausenden strandeten Wale an den Küsten. Die Menschen, die sie fanden, verwendeten das Fleisch als Nahrung, das reichhaltige Fett, den Tran, benutzte man als Brennstoff und die Knochen als Baumaterial. Mit der Zeit fand man heraus, für welche Produkte man den Wal oder seine Bestandteile am besten brauchen konnte. 'Fett, Seife, Schuhlöffel' Aus dem Bartenwal (alle großen Wale außer dem Pottwal, zum Beispiel Blauwal, Buckelwal, Orca) gewann man beispielsweise Dosennahrung, Schinken, Backfett, Maschinenfett, Margarine und Seife. Die Barten, also die Hornplatten im Oberkiefer, die der Bartenwal zum Filtern des Wassers nach Nahrung benötigt, verarbeitete man zu Dünger, Gelatine, Schuhlöffeln oder den Spitzen von Angelruten. 'Ambra, Leim und Lippenstift' Zahnwale (zum Beispiel Pottwal, Delfin oder Schweinswal) konnten die Jäger ebenfalls gewinnbringend verkaufen. Aus ihnen stellte man unter anderem Wurst, Putzmittel, Stifte, Salben, Lippenstift, Fotopapier, Leim oder Schuhcreme her. Ambra, das durch die Reste unverdauter Riesentintenfische im Darm des Pottwals entsteht, war im 19. Jahrhundert ein seltener und deshalb teurer Stoff in der Parfümindustrie. 'Lohnende Beute für die Wikinger' Die ersten Walfänger waren Wikinger. Aber auch die Basken fingen ab dem 12. Jahrhundert Wale in den Gewässern der iberischen Halbinsel. Und bald dehnte sich der Walfang auch auf andere Nationen aus. Im 17. Jahrhundert kamen die Engländer und Holländer hinzu. Um 1840 waren weltweit rund 900 Fangschiffe unterwegs, die in guten Jahren bis zu 10.000 Wale erlegten. 'Erdöl ersetzt Walfett' Der Walfang war früher ein gefährliches, aber sehr ertragreiches Geschäft. Erst als das Erdöl als Ersatz für Walfett genutzt wurde, verlor die Waljagd ihren finanziellen Reiz. Heute gibt es kein Walprodukt mehr, das nicht durch ein anderes Erzeugnis ersetzt werden könnte. So verwendet man statt Pottwalfett für Kosmetika schon lange pflanzliche Fette und Öle. 'Walfangkommission schützt Meeressäuger ' 1931 begann man sich um den Schutz der Wale Gedanken zu machen. Einige Arten, vor allem der Buckelwal, waren fast ausgerottet. Es wurden spezielle Schutzzonen eingerichtet. Die Internationale Walfangkommission (IWC) wurde 1946 gegründet und soll seitdem die Walbestände auf der Welt sichern und kontrollieren. Eigentlich müsste heute also kein Wal mehr als Rohstofflieferant sterben. Dennoch setzen einige Nationen den Walfang fort. Dazu gehören Japan, Südkorea, Norwegen und Island. 'Moratorium seit 1986' Seit 1986 gilt das sogenannte Moratorium, das den kommerziellen Fang aller Walarten weltweit auf Null setzt. Das bedeutet aber kein allgemeines Walfangverbot. Staaten, die gegen das Moratorium Einspruch erhoben haben, sind nicht daran gebunden. Staaten können auch Sondergenehmigungen erlassen, wenn sie zu wissenschaftlichen Zwecken jagen möchten. Das wird von Umweltschutzverbänden scharf kritisiert, da Länder wie zum Beispiel Island und Japan diese Regelung als Schlupfloch für kommerziellen Walfang verwenden. 'Bestimmte Volksgruppen dürfen Wale jagen' Erlaubt ist der Walfang hingegen bestimmten Volksgruppen. So dürfen die Inuit in Alaska und Grönland eine genau vorgeschrieben Zahl von Walen pro Jahr erlegen, ebenso die Ureinwohner im äußersten Osten Nordsibiriens sowie im karibischen Bequia. Gejagt werden darf hier aber nur für den Eigenbedarf. Als Argument wird angeführt, dass der Walfang im traditionellen Kulturgut der Völker verankert ist und sie niemals den Bestand der Tiere in Gefahr bringen würden. Walfang thumb|342px Schon in der Altsteinzeit haben Menschen gejagt - „Jäger und Sammler“ ist die gängige Bezeichnung für die Menschen dieser Zeit. Die Jagd diente hauptsächlich der Nahrungsversorgung. Sie lieferte aber neben Fleisch auch wertvolle tierische Produkte. Aus Knochen machten die Menschen Werkzeuge oder auch Flöten und Kunstwerke, aus Fellen machten sie Bekleidung, Schuhe, Decken, Zelte und Tragetaschen. Sehnen nutzten sie zum Nähen und für das Spannen ihrer Bögen. Auch der Wal gehört zu den Tieren, die schon vor über 7.000 Jahren gejagt wurden. Dies belegen Felszeichnungen und Knochenfunde im Süden der koreanischen Halbinsel Bangu-Dae. Wie andere Tieren, wurde auch der Wal zur Nahrungsversorgung und für wertvolle Nebenprodukte gejagt. Der Tran des Wals war ein wichtiger Grundstoff für künstliche Beleuchtung. Außerdem wurden aus ihm Seifen, Salben, Suppen, Farben, Gelatine oder Speisefette sowie Lederpflegemittel produziert. Walöl war ursprünglich nötig, um den Sprengstoff Nitroglycerin herzustellen. Noch nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg meinte die britische Armeeführung: „Ohne das Walöl wäre die Regierung nicht in der Lage gewesen, sowohl die Ernährungsschlacht als auch die Munitionsschlacht zu schlagen.“ Wurden Wale anfangs noch mit kräftigen kleinen Ruderbooten mit sechs bis acht Mann Besatzung thumb|left|276pxgejagt, wurde der Walfang im Laufe der Industrialisierung immer technischer. Die Entwicklung des Dampfschiffes und der Harpunenkanone ermöglichte es, immer mehr Wale zu erlegen. Allein in den Jahren 1930-31 wurden 30.000 Blauwale getötet. Diese Zahl übersteigt die heutige weltweite Blauwalpopulation. Man erkannte, dass eine Begrenzung des Walfangs nötig war und beschloss ein Walfangabkommen, an das sich allerdings Länder wie Norwegen und Großbritannien nicht hielten. Der Walfang in japanischen Gewässern erreichte in den Jahren nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg seinen Höhepunkt, weil das Fleisch zur Versorgung der Not leidenden Bevölkerung gebraucht wurde. Für die Jagd bis an den Rand der Ausrottung sind allerdings vorrangig einige europäische Nationen verantwortlich, deren Walfangstationen in der Antarktis bis in die 1960er-Jahre betrieben wurden. Sie nutzten die Wale nahezu ausschließlich zum Zweck der Rohstoffgewinnung für die Industrie. Durch die Modernisierung des Walfangs mit Jagdschiffen und Verarbeitungsschiffen, die nun zu Walfangflotten ausgebaut wurden, stieg auch die Anzahl an erlegten Walen. Zwischen 1842 und 1846 kehrten die Walfänger mit dem Öl von rund 20.000 Pottwalen in ihren Laderäumen heim. Von 1960 bis 1964 fielen den zumeist japanischen und sowjetischen Walfangflotten nicht weniger als 127.000 Pottwale zum Opfer. Im gesamten 20. Jahrhundert wurden zirka drei Millionen Wale erlegt. Die immer geringer werdende Population der Wale zwang die thumb|216pxWeltgemeinschaft Schritte einzuleiten, um die bedrohte Walarten vor dem Aussterben zu schützen. Der Walfang wird seit 1948 durch das Internationale Übereinkommen zur Regelung des Walfangs geregelt. Es legt unter anderem Fangquoten festgesetzt. Die 1946 gegründete Internationale Walfangkommission (IWC) passt die Fangquoten an und legt Schutzzonen fest. Zuletzt setzte sie 1986 die Quoten für kommerziellen Walfang für alle Walarten und Jagdgebiete in einem Moratorium auf Null. Das Moratorium, also das zeitlich befristete Außerkraftsetzen des ursprünglichen Walfangabkommens, sollte zunächst bis 1990 gelten. Es wurde aber verlängert und gilt noch heute.Das Moratorium ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit einem generellen Verbot des Walfangs. Das Walfangabkommen erlaubt bis heute drei Arten von Walfang: durch indigene Völker zum örtlichen Verbrauch. #Durch Staaten, die auf der Basis von Sondergenehmigungen Wale zu wissenschaftlichen Zwecken jagen. #Durch Staaten, die Einspruch erhoben haben gegen das Moratorium und die weiter kommerziellen Walfang betreiben (Japan und Norwegen). #Der weltweite Walbestand hat sich von der exzessiven Jagd bis heute noch nicht erholt. Zwar sind einige Populationen nicht mehr vom Aussterben bedroht. Doch würde kommerzieller Walfang sie wieder an den Rande der Ausrottung bringen. Diese ist durchaus legitim. Denn nur 11 Walarten werden durch die IWC, die Internationale Walfang Kommission, „gemanaged“. 1946 mit dem Ziel gegründet, die verbliebenen Großwale den Walfangnationen in solchen Quoten zuzuteilen, dass ein „Überlebensfähiger Bestand“ erhalten bleibt, konnte diese Ziel nie erreicht werden. 1982 wurde eine Aussetzung des Walfangs beschlossen, da die Wirtschaftlichkeit mangels Masse nicht mehr gegeben war. Norwegen machte Bedenken geltend und fühlt sich nicht an das Moratorium gebunden. thumb|260pxJapan nutzt die Ausnahme des „wissenschaftlich begründeten Walfangs”. Anderen Nationen und Völkern werden aus „Traditionalismus” Fangquoten zugeteilt. Wer mehr über die IWC, ihre Zusammensetzung ihre Aufgaben und ihre Beschlüsse erfahren will, dem sei die Website: www.wale-delfine.de empfohlen. Für den „wissenschaftlichen begründeten Walfang“ lieferte die japanische Delegation auf der IWC eine sehr „überzeugende“ Vorstellung. In einer Informationsbroschüre zeigte man Bilder eines getöteten Pottwals, den ich aufgrund seiner Größe für etwa 3-4 Jahre alt halte. Also gerade dem Babyalter entwachsen. Vermutlich wird er sogar noch von der Mutter gesäugt. Ob er schon Tieftauchgänge unternehmen kann, ist zumindest zweifelhaft. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wurde der angebliche Mageninhalt des Tieres abgebildet, um zu zeigen, dass die Wale den Fischern alle Fische wegfressen und thumb|leftdiese deshalb nichts mehr fangen. Dort finden sich allerdings ausschließlich Tiefseekalmare, die ziemlich sicher nicht aus dem Magen des Pottwalbabys stammen. Darüber hinaus sind diese Tiefseekalmare von keiner wirtschaftlichen Bedeutung, da ihr Fang viel zu aufwändig wäre. Über den Mageninhalt von Pottwalen gibt es darüber hinaus aus der Zeit des industriellen Walfang zahllose Aufzeichnungen. Was kann die Japaner veranlasst haben zu glauben, dass die Wale inzwischen ihre Nahrungsgewohnheiten umgestellt haben?Neben dem kommerziellen Walfang der Norweger, dem „wissenschaftlichen“ Walfang der Japaner und dem Quotenfang einiger anderer Länder unterliegen Delfine und Kleinwale keiner IWC-Regelung. Der Fang und die kommerzielle Verwertung ist somit erlaubt, wenn keine nationalen oder internationalen Regelungen dagegen stehen. Von dieser Möglichkeit wird weltweit reger Gebrauch gemacht. So sterben jedes Jahr neben den „regulierten“ Großwalen auch viele tausend Kleinwale und Delfine. Dazu kommen noch die Hunderttausende Delfine, für die die Ringwadennetze der Tunfischfänger und die Kilometer langen Treibnetze zum Verhängnis werden. Welche Länder betreiben heute noch Walfang? Das 1986 von der IWC verhängte Verbot für kommerziellen Walfang wird nicht überall beachtet. Japan gehört wohl zu den größten Hauptvertretern des Walfangs. Auch Norwegen, Südkorea, Dänemark, Grönland und Island beteiligen sich fleißig am Walfang. *WELCHE LÄNDER BETREIBEN KOMMERZIELLEN WALFANG? IWC - Internationale Walfangkommission thumb|left Die International Convention on the Regulation of Whaling (ICRW) ist eines der ältesten internationalen Umweltabkommen. Sie wurde 1946 gegründet. Die Internationale Walfang-Kommission (International Whaling Commission, IWC) ist ihr ausführendes Organ. Allerdings nicht aus Gründen des Tierschutzes, sondern aus Sorge um die Walfangindustrie, die mit dem Tod der letzten Wale ihre Existenzgrundlage verloren hätte. Die IWC hatte ursprünglich die Aufgabe, das Management der Großwalbestände weltweit zu regeln. Mittlerweile sind zahlreiche weitere Aufgaben wie der Schutz bedrohter Delfin- und Tümmlerbestände, neben den Großwalen, hinzugekommen. Ihr Schutz gilt nicht nur vor dem Walfang, sondern auch vor dem Klimawandel, der Verlärmung, den Umweltgiften oder dem Beifang. Einmal jährlich tagt die Internationale Walfang-Kommission in einem ihrer mittlerweile 88 Mitgliedstaaten, um über das Schicksal der Wale zu entscheiden. Auf Grund der starken Bejagung und der damit drastischen Dezimierung vieler Walbestände wurde 1982 ein Walfang-Moratorium auf Großwale verabschiedet, das 1986 in Kraft trat. Mit diesem Verbot kam der kommerzielle Walfang kurzfristig zum Erliegen. Mit der langsamen Erholung der Walpopulationen werden aber die Stimmen der Walfang-Nationen wie Japan immer lauter, zu einer „Normalisierung“ der IWC zurückzukehren und das Moratorium aufzuheben. Walfang betreiben noch immer die Länder Japan, Norwegen und Island; Japan und Island zu angeblich "wissenschaftlichen Zwecken", Norwegen offiziell zu kommerziellen Zwecken aufgrund eines Einspruchs gegen das Walfang-Mmoratorium. Zwar ist das Bewusstsein für Naturschutzbelange und die Bedrohung von Arten und Lebensräumen seit der Gründung der IWC und auch dank der Arbeit von Umweltschutzorganisationen deutlich gestiegen, aber einige Entwicklungsländer in der IWC geben offen und kontinuierlich ihre Stimme für die Interessen der Walfang-Nationen. Japanische Regierungsvertreter haben öffentlich zugeben, dass Japan mit Hilfsprogrammen bei Entwicklungsländern auf Stimmenfang geht. Über 140 Staaten in aller Welt, darunter auch Deutschland, haben zudem das "Washingtoner Artenschutzabkommen" unterzeichnet. Nach diesem Übereinkommen ist es seit 1981 verboten, Produkte von Walen ein- oder auszuführen. Dazu gehören nicht nur Walfleisch und Walöl, sondern auch Pottwalzähne, die immer noch als Schmuck verkauft werden, z. B. auf den Azoren. Vor dem Inkrafttreten dieses Handelsverbots war die Bundesrepublik der größte Walöl-Importeur Europas. Wale und Delfine gehören zu den bedrohten Tierarten. So genügten in der Antarktis nur 40 Jahre intensiven Walfangs mit modernen Maschinen, um die Blauwale fast auszurotten. Zwar wurden die Tiere schon 1966 weltweit unter Schutz gestellt, sie wurden aber dennoch weiter gejagt. So überlebten nur wenige Hundert. Die Internationale Walfangkommission hat unter anderem die Aufgabe, Fangquoten für Wale in den Weltmeeren festzulegen. Während früher allein geschäftliche Erwägungen die Höhe der Quoten bestimmten, spielt heute, wo viele Nicht-Walfang-Nationen der Kommission angehören, auch der Schutz der Wale eine Rolle. So werden von der IWC Schutzzonen definiert, in denen nicht gejagt werden darf. Derzeit gilt ein "Moratorium", ein Walfangverbot, das auf eine Dauer von zehn Jahren vereinbart worden war. Allerdings hat die Kommission keine Möglichkeit, ihre Beschlüsse durchzusetzen. Ein weiteres ist, dass das Walfangverbot auch bisher schon nur für größere Walarten galt, kleinere Arten wie beispielsweise der Narwal und viele Delfine werden jedoch weiterhin gejagt. Interessenskonflikt der Walfangnationen. Einige Länder haben besonderes Interesse am Walfang. Dazu gehören Norwegen, Japan und Island. Sie versuchen, den Walfang für wirtschaftliche Zwecke wieder einzuführen. Zwar sollen bestimmte Fangquoten dafür sorgen, dass die Arten erhalten bleiben, doch Walschutzorganisationen wie die WDCS (Whale and Dolphin Conservation Society) zweifeln daran, dass solche Abmachungen eingehalten werden und dass sie sinnvoll sind. Schließlich nimmt die Verschmutzung der Weltmeere immer stärker zu, was allein die Wale schon ständig höheren Gefährdungen aussetzt. Die Schwermetalle und Umweltgifte, mit denen die Meere angereichert sind, lagern sich im Körper der Tiere ab. Sie werden empfindlicher und schneller krank. Viele Arten stehen auch vor dem Aussterben, weil sie sich nicht mehr vermehren können. So wurden im Nordwestpazifik so viele Pottwal- Männchen erlegt, dass die Weibchen keine Partner mehr finden. Der Nachwuchs bleibt aus. Ohnehin ist die Reproduktionsrate der meisten Walarten sehr gering, d.h. sie bekommen nur sehr wenig Junge und es dauert lange, bis diese selbst im fortpflanzungsfähigen Alter sind. Greenpeace fordert die IWC auf, sich zukünftig nicht ausschließlich auf den Walfang zu beschränken, sondern endlich alle Menschen gemachten Bedrohungen für Wale zu verhandeln. Dazu gehören neben der Meeresverschmutzung auch die ungeklärten Folgen des Klimawandels, der zunehmende Unterwasserlärm sowie der Tod von Walen durch Ertrinken. Kategorie:Wale Kategorie:Wale und Menschen